Akhir Cerita Cintaku
by Uchiha Reyvhia
Summary: Sakura memang mencintai Sasuke, namun dia gengsi untuk berterus terang. Akankah Sakura dapat mengubah sikap dan sifatnya yang dingin dan angkuh itu? Lalu bagaimana akhir hubungannya dengan Sasuke? RnR? untuk amannya aku simpan di rated M deh.


Taraa~

Akhirnya aku kembali lagi ke sini, sebenernya sih aku emang kangeennn banget sama dunia FFn ini, tapi apa daya, di samping aku kena WB, aku juga udah gak punya waktu lagi untuk berkeliaran dan bergentayangan di sini#pundung di pelukkan bang Sasucake*eh-?-

Oh iya, sebelumnya gomen buat minna-san yang ngerasa kecewa, sebel, emosi, marah, dan berpikiran hal yang tidak-tidak tentang aku, aku minta maaf ya kalo selama ini aku suka ceplas-ceplos kalo ngomong, tak berperasaan, terus childish banget dan kalian rasa aku ini arrogant orangnya(sebenernya aku gak arrogant kok, kalo kalian kenal aku lebih jauh aku ini orang yang sama kayak anak-anak lainnya, yaa walaupun awalnya suka diem). Hn, sudahlah.

Okay! Berhubung sekarang sudah memasuki tahun yang baru, aku ingin memperbaiki semua sifatku yang pernah ngebikin kalian jealous, aku akan berusaha lebih menghormati orang lain, bersikap lebih ramah, dan bisa lebih ngontrol emosi, etc.

Sekali lagi maaf ya buat orang-orang yang ngerasa sebel sama aku, aku ini emang kadang-kadang(selalu)suka error.

Baiklah, tanpa bercurcol-curcol GJ nan tak bermutu lagi, langsung saja kembali ke pokok pembicaraan awal. Sebenernya selama aku hiatus dari FFn, aku udah punya banyak fict-fict yang berputar-putar di otakku, tapi karena gak ada waktu buat ngetik, jadinya aku baru sempet sekarang.

Oh ya, perlu diingatkan dan ditegaskan sekali lagi. Ide ceritaku ini SAMA SEKALI BUAT HASIL PALAGIAT ATAU COPAS! Cerita ini dan cerita lainnya yang bakal aku ketik ke depan nanti itu MURNI HASIL PEMIKIRANKU SENDIRI, yaa walaupun entar ada beberapa cerita yang terinspirasi dari kisah hidup temenku sih, tapi aku SAMA SEKALI NGGAK PLAGIAT!

Yasudahlah, berhubung curcolanku udah banyak, silahkan langsung baca ceritanya aja deh.==akhirnya nyadar juga Lu kaLo ocehan Lu banyak banget =,="

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning:: AU, OOC, miss typo, ide cerita yang pasaran, cerita GJ, jelek, membosankan, pembawaan cerita kurang, etc.

Summary:: Sakura memang mencintai Sasuke, namun dia gengsi untuk berterus terang. Akankah Sakura dapat mengubah sikap dan sifatnya yang dingin dan angkuh itu? Lalu bagaimana akhir hubungannya dengan Sasuke? RnR?

Akhir Cerita Cintaku

Sore ini aku sedang duduk sendirian di kursi yang ada di balkon kamarku. Tangan kananku masih setia mengaduk-aduk teh yang sedari tadi belum aku minum setetes pun. Aku hanya memandangi cangkir teh yang masih berisi penuh teh hangat itu dengan pandangan kosong. Cahaya _emerald_ku kali ini redup. Saat ini, tak ada satu pikiran apapun yang ada di otakku, kecuali satu yaitu 'Dia'. Ya, hanya pikiran tentang'nya' lah yang berputar-putar di otakku sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Sejak dia pergi, aku selalu memikirkannya. Aku merasa sangat kesepian dan tidak ada semangat untuk menjalani hidupku tanpa dirinya.

Eits! Tunggu-tunggu. Apa yang kukatakan barusan? Apa yang kukatakan di kalimatku yang terakhir?

'Aku merasa kesepian dan tidak ada semangat untuk hidup tanpanya.'

Oh, ayolah, lupakan kalimat yang itu.

Oh shit! Sebenarnya ada apa dengan diriku sih? Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu? Memalukan sekali!

"Itu sama sekali tidak memalukan, Nona. Itu hal yang wajar."

Tiba-tiba saja saat aku-secara tak sadar- berbicara sendiri, Bibi Kurenai datang dan menimpali perkataanku tadi. Aku pun langsung agak canggung dan wajahku terasa memanas ketika kudapati Bibi telah berada tepat di sebelah kananku.

"Bi..bibi? Apa yang bibi lakukan di sini?" ucapku dengan nada yang amat sangat terkejut, padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk berbicara dengan nada bicaraku yang biasanya, nada datar. Namun, ternyata hal itu gagal karena bibi Kurenai telah tahu yang sesungguhnya.

"Nona tidak bisa menyembunyikannya." Bibi Kurenai berucap seraya tersenyum menatapku.

"Apa maksud Bibi? Memangnya aku menyembunyikan apa?" tanyaku tak mengerti dengan raut wajah bingung.

Bibi Kurenai tak kunjung menjawab, ia malah tersenyum padaku.

Ayolah, Bi. Jangan bersikap seperti itu, aku semakin terpojok nanti. Aku membatin dengan cemas karena aku tak ingin Bibi Kurenai tahu perasaanku yang sesungguhnya.

"Nona tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya ada dalam hati Nona. Bibi tau, sebenarnya Nona sangat mencintainya juga kan? Tapi, Nona terlalu mementingkan perasaan egois Nona." Akhirnya Bibi mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya yang sedari tadi membuatku penasaran.

"Aku terlalu mementingkan rasa egoisku sendiri?" Aku bertanya dengan nada lirih tanpa menatap kearah Bibi.

"Yaa… maaf ya, sebenarnya Bibi tidak ingin ikut campur urusan Nona. Lebih baik Nona Sakura membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang tidak baik itu. Nona tidak perlu merasa malu untuk bersikap lebih terbuka pada teman-teman Nona sendiri, sebaiknya Nona tidak usah bersikap dingin di depan teman-teman Nona Sakura." Jelas Bibi Kurenai panjang lebar. Aku tak menjawab. Aku berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan Bibi lebih dalam.

"Asal Nona tahu, meski Nona berusaha sekuat apapun untuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya, itu tidak akan berhasil. Dan tidak ada salahnya kok jika Nona Sakura mengubah semua sikap Nona yang sangat dingin itu. Nona harus lebih bersikap ramah. Oh ya, Nona jangan sampai melupakan perasaan Tuan Sasuke yang sangat mencintaimu, dan Tuan Sasuke sendiri bisa mengubah semua sifat dinginnya itu demi Nona Sakura, masa' Nona Sakura sendiri tidak bisa berbuat yang sama?" lanjut Bibi panjang lebar sambil tersenyum kearahku. Aku langsung terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Bibi Kurenai barusan.

"Oh iya, hampir saja aku lupa!" Tiba-tiba saja Bibi Kurenai berkata sambil menepuk pelan kepalanya. Aku hanya memandang dalam diam tingkah laku Bibi yang -menurutku- aneh.

"Hey, di bawah ada tamu yang sedang menunggu Nona Sakura." Ucap Bibi Kurenai sambil tersenyum kearahku.

"Hn? Siapa?" tanyaku pada Bibi sambil mengambil secangkir teh hijauku yang masih hangat kemudian meminumnya.

"Yaa tentu saja orang yang selama ini Nona rindukan." Jawab Bibi Kurenai sambil merapikan cangkir bekas minumku barusan. Setelah mendengar perkataan Bibi, aku langsung merasa senang sekali.

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanyaku pada Bibi sambil berdiri dari dudukku dan merapikan rok mini yang sedang kukenakan.

"Sekarang dia ada di ruang tamu." Jawab Bibi yang sedetik kemudian langsung memberiku isyarat agar aku cepat turun untuk menemuinya. Tanpa berkata apapun aku segera melesat turun untuk menemuinya. Menemui Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihku.

Aku melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangku menuruni tangga dengan perasaan yang gembira. Tanpa kusadari ternyata sudut-sudut bibirku telah membentuk seulas senyum bahagia. Namun langkahku terhenti dan sudut-sudut bibirku tak terangkat lagi ketika aku menyadari bahwa dia sudah menantikanku di bawah sana dan tersenyum kearahku. Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau aku akan langsung berlari dan menghambur ke pelukannya sambil berkata, "Aku sangat merindukanmu selama kau pergi, Sayangku." Ck, sayang sekali, kalau kalian menduga aku akan bersikap seperti itu, seperti kebanyakan yang dilakukan pasangan pada umumnya itu adalah kesalahan yang pernah kalian buat karena aku sama sekali tidak mau bersikap seperti itu. Yaa walaupun aku pernah sih ingin mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi ternyata mengubah sikap dan sifat itu sangatlah sulit apalagi mengubah keegoisanku ini, itu adalah hal yang sangat-sangat sulit, benar-benar sulit. Alhasil, aku menghampirinya dengan langkah biasa dan senyum yang awalnya menghiasi wajahku kini benar-benar sudah tidak nampak lagi. Aku kembali seperti semula, kembali bersikap dingin dan angkuh.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan selama aku tinggal?" Sasuke bertanya padaku sambil tersenyum menatapku. Oh, tersenyum. Aku heran, kenapa dia yang dulu mendapat julukan 'Pangeran Es' itu sekarang bisa dengan mudahnya mengubah sifat dan sikapnya benar-benar sudah berubah sekarang, sangat berubah.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, kalau aku tidak baik, aku tidak mungkin ada di sini kan? Kalau keadaanku buruk, aku pasti sedang tidur di kamar atau berada di rumah sakit." Aku menjawab dengan nada yang –mungkin- menurut kalian terasa menyakitkan. Tapi, itulah aku, selalu seenaknya kalau berbicara.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku barusan, Sasuke langsung mendekatiku kemudian mengacak-acak rambut _soft pink_ panjangku. Sontak aku yang sangat tidak suka jika ada yang mengacak-acak rambut yang selalu kusisir dengan rapi tiap jam ini langsung menepis tangannya.

"Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" celetukku kasar sambil menatap tajam kearahnya. Yaa, walaupun aku sendiri tau, tatapanku tak setajam mata _onyx_nya yang sangat gelap itu. Dia pun tersenyum menatapku lalu berkata, "Ayolah, aku sama sekali tidak takut akan tatapan matamu yang seperti itu."

Jleb

Rasanya ada beribu pisau yang telah menusukku begitu mudahnya dengan cepat setelah mendengar perkataannya itu. Ya, ya, aku tau, tatapanku memang tidak setajam tatapan miliknya, tapi bisakah dia tidak mengatakan hal itu? Hal itu cukup menyakitkan bagiku.

"Hei, Sakura. Sore ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Sasuke padaku sambil menidurkan kepalanya di pundak sebelah kiriku. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas kemudian kembali menatap lurus kearah depan.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan balik untuknya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke _Coziness Restaurant_." Jawab Sasuke sambil memain-mainkan beberapa helai rambutku.

"_Coziness Restaurant_? Hei, kau sudah gila ya mengajakku ke sana?" ucapku sengaja menggantung kalimatku. Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa maksudku langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, namun masih dalam posisi semula, kepalanya masih setia bertengger di pundakku.

Aku pun mendengus sebentar sebelum memperjelas kalimatku tadi. "Asal kau tahu, sekarang kan sedang ada pentas seni di CR yang diadakan oleh universitas kita."

"Maka dari itu, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari pundakku.

"Maksudmu kau ingin melihat pentas seni itu denganku?" tanyaku dengan nada yang terdengar merendahkan.

"Tentu saja bukan. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana untuk menunjukkan sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting, bukan untuk melihat pentas seni itu. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini kurang kerjaan, jadi mengajakmu melihat pentas seni yang konyol itu? Oh, ayolah, jangan berpikir pendek seperti itu." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban panjang lebar yang akhir kalimatnya-sekali lagi- menusukku.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu." Lanjut Sasuke sambil mendorong-dorong tubuhku. Aku yang merasa risih dengan sikapnya padaku langsung melontarkan perkataan dengan nada datar.

"Jangan mendorong-dorongku. Aku tidak menyukainya." Ucapku sambil membalikkan tubuhku menghadap kearahnya. Sasuke pun langsung menghentikannya namun, tiba-tiba saja ia langsung menarik tanganku hingga tubuhku jatuh dalam dekapannya. Aroma _masculine_nya dan aroma _cherry _milikku bercampur menjadi satu sehingga menghasilkan aroma wewangian yang begitu memabukkan.

Setelah kami cukup lama berada dalam posisi seperti ini, posisi dia memelukku. Akhirnya dia melepaskannya juga. Fiuh, untunglah aku bisa bernapas dengan lega sekarang setelah dia memelukku cukup erat dan dalam waktu yang cukup lama tadi. Namun, tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal yang menempel di bibirku. Bodohnya aku! Aku baru sadar bahwa Sasuke sedang menciumku.

Sasuke melumat bibirku dengan lembut dan tak ada hawa nafsu yang membara, seakan-akan dia benar-benar melakukannya atas dasar cinta. Ck, kau benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya kau rasakan ya? Ya, ya, aku tahu, kau memang mencintaiku, namun tidak mungkin kan jika kau melakukan ini semua tanpa nafsu? Hn, Uchiha, Uchiha.

Sasuke menggigiti kecil-kecil bibirku, mulai dari bibir bagian atasku hingga bibir bagian puas dengan bibir atas dan bawahku, Sasuke tanpa meminta izin dariku langsung melesatkan lidahnya begitu saja yang –entah kenapa- aku biarkan lidahnya masuk dengan mudahnya ke dalam mulutku tanpa ada niat untuk menghalang-halanginya sedikitpun.

Lidah milik Sasuke melumat semua yang ada di dalam mulutku. Lidahnya menyapu rongga-rongga mulutku dengan begitu lihai. Tak lupa, ia juga mengabsen semua gigiku satu per satu. Setelah puas melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, barulah lidah Sasuke mengajak lidahku untuk bermain bersama lidahnya dan kami pun bertukar saliva.

Padahal tak sampai lima menit kami berada dalam posisi ini, aku sudah kehabisan napas duluan. Aku dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mendorong lidah Sasuke yang membelit lidahku agar aku bisa menghentikan semua ini. Namun gagal, untuk mendorong lidahnya saja aku sudah tidak kuat, tenagaku benar-benar sudah habis. Haahh, hal seperti ini sangat menguras tenaga. Tapi untunglah, Sasuke yang mengerti akan kondisiku segera menghentikan semua ini dan membiarkanku untung mengambil napas kembali. Akhirnya aku bisa kembali bernapas lega sekarang. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia mengecup bibirku dan barulah Sasuke benar-benar melepaskanku.

"Sana, cepat ganti pakaianmu. Jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi." Sasuke menyuruhku agar aku cepat-cepat mengganti pakaianku dan… hah? Apa? 'Jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi?'Oh, memangnya kau pikir siapa duluan yang memulai semua ini? Dasar Uchiha, ternyata sisa-sisa keegoisannya masih berada dalam tubuhnya. Shit!

Tanpa berkata lagi, aku langsung pergi menuju tangga dan berganti pakaian di dalam kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

Aku dan Sasuke memasuki _Coziness Restaurant_ dengan tangan yang saling bergandengan dan tangan sebelah kanan Sasuke memeluk pinggangku. Sepertinya semua ini telah dipersiapkan sejak awal oleh Sasuke karena begitu kami masuk, kami langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayan di sini dan mengantarkan kami ke tempat duduk yang sudah dipesan Sasuke, tempat duduk depan.

Semua orang yang ada di sana serempak melihat kearah kami berdua. Suasana panggung yang awalnya sangat ramai sekali kini tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi suasana yang romantis dan tenang. Di atas panggung itu aku melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswi Universitas Harvad dari kelas seni yang saling berdansa berpasang-pasangan. Mereka terlihat anggun sekali dan sangat menghayati apa yang mereka lakukan di atas panggung itu. Ah, di sana ternyata juga ada Ino dan Sai! Mereka berdua berdansa dengan sangat indah sekali, seakan tak cukup digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Hei.." Sasuke menepuk pelan pundakku dari kekaguman yang sangat besar setelah menyaksikan pentas seni yang begitu indah ini. Kupikir pentas seni ini sangat tidak menarik, tapi nyatanya, pentas seni ini benar-benar membuatku takjub dan kagum.

"Ada apa?" Aku pun mengalihkan perhatianku yang semula hanya memperhatikan panggung, kini menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana menurutmu pentas ini?" Sasuke bertanya padaku sambil menatap _emerald_ku dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu?" Lagi-lagi aku malah balik tanya pada Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya terlebih dahulu.

Sasuke hanya mendengus sebal lalu berkata,"Haahhh, kau ini kenapa tidak mau mengakui sih?"

Aku yang tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Sasuke langsung menatap kearahnya, seakan meminta penjelasan lebih darinya.

"Kau ini gengsi sekali sih untuk mengakui bahwa pentas ini bagus." Ucap Sasuke sambil memandang kearahku

"Hah? Gengsi? Apanya?" tanyaku benar-benar bingung akan maksud perkataannya itu.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil seraya berkata, "Kau sangat menyukai pentas ini kan? Tapi kenapa kau tidak mau mengakuinya?"

"Asal kau tahu, kalimat-kalimat pujianku itu sangatlah mahal." Jawabku menyombongkan diri. Sasuke hanya merolling eyes setelah mendengar jawabanku itu.

"Ternyata kau masih sombong juga ya?" ucap Sasuke yang terdengar seperti mengejek di telingaku.

"Itu terserah aku." Aku menjawab singkat dengan nada angkuh.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa kau bersikap begitu padaku sih?" Sasuke bertanya dengan menatap heran kearahku.

"Yaa abisnya sih daritadi kau selalu membuatku sebel." Jawabku dengan nada manja.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya lagi padaku." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menyombongkan diri.

"Iihhh…memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa?" ucapku dengan nada yang terdengar menantang.

"Aku? Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke, kekasihmu yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tunanganmu, Haruno Sakura.

"Eh? Ap..apa? Apa yang kau katakan barusan?" Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan kudengar dari bibir Sasuke sendiri, aku ingin dia mengulang kalimatnya sekali lagi.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian berkata, "Ehem!" Tiba-tiba saja setelah Sasuke berkata seperti itu, semua pasangan yang sedang berdansa itu langsung menghentikan gerakan dansanya dan musik yang mengalun pelan dan romantis tadi kini sudah berhenti. Semua mata sudah tertuju pada kami berdua lalu Sasuke pun langsung berlutut di depanku dan...

"Maukah kau menerimaku menjadi tunanganmu?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil yang berisikan cincin. Aku pun hanya diam dan tak dapat berkata-kata, tapi sesaat kemudian aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku dan Sasuke berdiri dari posisi berlututnya kemudian memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manisku sebelah kanan. Aku sangat senang dan langsung memeluknya. Semua orang yang melihat kearah kami langsung bertepuk tangan dengan meriah dan suasana pun berubah menjadi gaduh lagi di _Coziness Restaurant_ itu. Sekilas aku melihat Ino yang mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku lalu tersenyum disertai dengan siul nakal milik Sai.

Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan Sasuke lakukan di depan orang banyak. Sasuke melamarku! Aku sangat bahagia sekali. Akhirnya kami berdua juga ikut berdansa di atas panggung, sama seperti yang lainnya.

Ternyata pentas ini bukanlah Universitas kami yang menyelenggarakannya, tetapi Sasuke lah yang mengadakan acara ini untukku, untuk melamarku. Dan kepergiannya yang meninggalkanku 2 hari yang lalu ke Inggris untuk menemui pimpinan Universitas Harvard yang bertujuan meminta izin mengadakan acara ini dengan mengatas namakan Universitas kami. Rasanya sulit dipercayai, seorang Pangeran Es yang dulu sangat sombong dan dingin kini bisa berubah menjadi seorang yang romantis.

To Be Continue

#Geleng-geleng kepala berkali-kali

Ini apaan coba? Kenapa aku malah membuat cerita yang semakin berkobar-kobar ke GJ-annya?

Ckckck, sepertinya penyakit GJ ku makin parah =,='

Hn, di cerita ini aku emang sengaja ngebikin nggak make kata-kata Jepang, soalnya di sini itu ceritanya pasangan tercinta kita kali ini tinggal di Amerika, bukan Jepang.

Sasuke di sini itu adalah orang AS asli, sedangkan Sakura itu orang Jepang yang tinggal di AS. Hn, ceritanya jelek ya? Dan nggak menarik ya? Alurnya kecepetan kan? Huhu… iya aku tahu itu (╥﹏╥)

Oh iya, nanti sih maunya aku di cerita ini mau ngebikin Lemon! Hahahahahahahaha…-devil laugh

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku jadi Hentai begini, dan mau ngasih adegan kayak gitu di sini. Ckck, padahal dulu Rey ini kan anak yang baik hati tapi kenapa sekarang jadi hentai gini?*jambak2 rambut tetangga krn frustasi*

Yasudahlah, nanti gak tau kapan aku bisa ngelanjutin ini dan ngetik cerita-cerita Fictku yang lainnya. Mungkin kalo ada waktu luang nanti deh aku usahain buat ngetiknya. Soalnya aku sibuk banget ini,sekolah, les, abis ini try out, terus ujian prakteklah, UAS, UN, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Sungguh beraneka macam.

Oh iya, aku kasih bocoran deh, entar cerita yang mau aku ketik itu ada banyak, tapi ceritanya tentang romance semua & cuma satu aja yang cerita horror.

Kalo soal judulnya sih aku masih nggak tau(soalnya bikin judul itu kelemahanku).

Aku kasih tau bocoran cerita-cerita lain yang bakal aku ketik itu::

Romance terinspirasi dari cerita Fey-nee chan.

Romance terinspirasi dari cerita Fey-nee chan(lagi).

Romance terinspirasi dari cerita temenku, Mey. Wew, nama kita hampir sama yak? Cuman bedanya namamu cewe banget, sedangkan namaku berasa kayak cowo =.=' astaga~

Tapi itu keren kan, un?-membanggakan diri*ditimpuk duit ma readers#eh-?-

Horror terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yang aku alami waktu hari raya kemaren! Gila! Lama banget kan? Cuman gara-gara nggak punya waktu aja jadi nggak aku ketik-ketik.

Nah, itulah bocoran cerita-cerita yang bakalan aku ketik ke depan nanti.

R

E

V

I

E

W

please?

29 January 12

2.55 AM


End file.
